runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Abyssal dragon
The Abyssal Dragon is an extremely deadly dragon that can hit 1000+ damage on anyone with no dragonbreath protection. The dragon is located in the center of the Abyssal area which may only be acessed after the player kills 50 Abyssal demons in the area (teleporting away will reset the killcount). So before being able to kill the dragon a player must have 85 Slayer. Its dragonfire is black, whereas other dragons have red dragonfire, but the Dark dragonbreath may still be deflected with Dragonfire protection. It can also hit through Prayer, so loads of high healing food is required (e.g. Walrus's or Whale's) and meleeing is not advised as the dragon is stronger with its melee attacks and weaker with its range and magic attacks. It is also one of the few monsters to drop Primal ashes which give sufficiently high prayer xp when used, not to mention it also drops Ancient dragon bones. The creature drops several Abyssal items which are each worth alot of money, not to mention, they are all very powerful and give a 20% attack bonus when fighting Abyssal monsters. Also, this is the only dragon to drop the full Dragonfire shield instead of the Draconic visage piece. As the dragon is half Demon and half Dragon it drops both dragon bones and ashes. Special attacks Ranged The dragons ranged attack smashes through prayer with ease and has a 10% chance to lower all combat stats by half of the damage inflicted. Magic Its magic attack does very low damage but has a 5% chance of lowering the players LP down to 10, it also has a 15% chance of lowering all the players stats to 20(excluding constitution), so super restores are highly recomended or if the player has 95+ Herblore then Overloads and Super overloads should be used. Melee The melee attack doesn't have any special effects added to it, but it inflicts nearly twice as much damage as the range attack, so strong that it can defeat most pkayers in one hit, therefore it is advised that player fight this monster from a distance by using either ranged or magic. Recommended Equipment Items in green do not exist in the real runescape |-| Magic Setup = *Headgear **Superior sea singer's hood/Virtus mask > Sea singer's hood > Abyssal mask > Hood of subjugation *Body **Superior sea singer's robe top/Virtus robe top > Sea singer's robe top > Abyssal robe top > Garb of subjugation *Legs **Superior sea singer's robe bottoms/Virtus robe legs > Sea singer's robe bottoms > Abyssal robe bottom > Gown of subjugation *Shield **Supreme dragonfire shield > Void shield > Virtus book > Farseer kiteshield > Spectral spirit shield > Ward of subjugation If you do not have dragonbreath protection then a Super antifire should be used *Magic Weapon **Void staff > Seismic wand > Virtus wand/Chaotic staff > Abyssal wand > Staff of Darkness *Spell **Fire Ultima > Fire surge > Wind Ultima II > Earth Ultima > Water Ultima > Light wave > Wind ultima *Gloves **Static gloves > Spellcaster gloves/ Virtus gloves > Abyssal silk gloves > Infinity gloves *Boots **Ragefire boots/Virtus boots > Abyssal silk boots > Alchemist boots > Infinity Boots *Neck **Amulet of Destruction > Amulet of Revenge > Saradomin's hiss > Amulet of Fury > Amulet of Glory |-| Ranged setup = *Headgear **Superior death lotus hood/Pernix cowl > Death lotus hood > Abyssal coif > Armadyl helm *Body **Superior death lotus chestplate/Pernix top > Death lotus chestplate > Abyssal leather top > Armadyl chestplate *Legs **Superior death lotus chaps/Pernix chaps > Death lotus chaps > Abyssal leather bottom > Armadyl legs *Shield **Supreme dragonfire shield > Void shield > eagle-eye kiteshield > Elysian spirit shield > Armadyl buckler *Ranged Weapons **Void bow > abyssal crossbow(inflicts 20% more damage on abyssal creatures) > Ascension crossbow > Chaotic crossbow > Dragon crossbow / Dark crossbow / Crystal crossbow *Ammunition **Oceanstone bolts(e) > Abyssalbane bolts > Onyx bolts(e)/Dragon bolts(e) > ruby bolts(e) and diamond bolts(e) mix *Gloves **Tracking gloves > Swift gloves/ Pernix gloves > Abyssal leather gloves > Armadyl gloves *Boots **Glaivan boots/Pernix boots > Abyssal leather boots > Archer boots > Armadyl Boots *Neck **Amulet of Destruction > Amulet of Revenge > Saradomin's murmur > Amulet of ranging Other *Cape **Completionist cape > Max cape > TokHaar-Kal > Skill cape *Ring **Ring of wealth / Demon ring / Fremennik rings / Ring of life *Summoning **Pack Yak / War tortoise / Unicorn stallion / Titans Inventory: *Super overloads potions *Teleport to house tablet (or any one-click teleport) *Food: Whales *Extreme restore potions *Prayer renewal potions Drops |} Weapons |} Armor |} Herbs |} Other |} Charms 14 dropped at a time External Links Category:Dragon